Daddy kink
by jeonjunghyun01
Summary: kisah kim taehyung si 'normal' yang terlalu cantik dengan pangeran 'semua umat' jeon jungkook. kookv ff mpreg, uke!tae ff repost from wattpad
1. chapter 1

FF RE-POST

DADDY KINK

RATE T-M

PROLOG

'Maaf oppa aku.. tak bisa menerimamu.."

"Hah!? Waeyo kenapa tak bisa? Aku mencintaimu nina-ya"

"Eung.. sebenernya.. a-ano"

"Tch. Kenapa?"

"Sebenernya kau itu terlalu cantik oppa!! Aku minder bila jadi pacarmu karna kau lebih cantik dari pada aku!"

"Hah?!"

"Astagaa!!!! Aku diperawani(?) Laki-laki!!!???"

"Tch. Tak usah heboh! Seperti baru ditiduri saja!"

""Heh bocah sialan! Aku gini gini masih suci!! Dan aku itu straigh bodoh!!"

"Heh straigh? Kau masih bisa bilang straigh setelah mendesah penuh nikmat dibawahku ketika aku membobol holemu dengan penis besarku! Hahaha "

"Fuck you!"

"A-apa? Hamil? Aku namja, bodoh !bagaimana bisa!!! Arggtt"

"Bocah sialan!! Aku hamil bodoh!! Dan bagaimana bisa kau.. kau!!! Arggtt!! kau harus bertanggung jawab!!"

"Hamil? Eoh.. baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"Hah? Semudah itu?"

"kookie aku mau itu~~ ya ya~~"

"Kookie perutku bergerak! Kyaa benarkah aku membawa bayi disini??"

"tae terimakasih.. kau mau menjaganya untukku.. aku juga akan menjaga kalian"


	2. 01

DADDY KINK

FF RE-POST

RATE T-M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

"Maaf oppa aku tak bisa menerimamu"

"Hah! Waeyo? Kenapa tak bisa? Padahal aku mencintaimu nina-ya"

"Eum.. eng.. a-ano"

"Tch kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya kau itu terlalu cantik oppa!! dan aku minder

Bila menjadi pacarmu, karna kau itu lebih cantik dari pada aku!!"

Kretek. Nyess..

"Hah?!"

Itu tadi suara hati tataehyung yang sedang potek :v

Taehyung memandang blank pada yeoja yang berlali yang notabene yeoja yang telah menolaknya dengan alasan.. yahh sebenarnya sih taehyung tak terlalu kaget karna yeoja- yeoja sebelumnya pun juga menolaknya dengan alasan yang sama, walau tak dipungkiri

Rasanya itu sakit man.

/pada sadar tuh yeoja :v/

"Huft"

Akhirnya pun taehyung juga menuruni tangga yang juga dilewati yeoja tadi dengan langkah berat hati.

"Apakah aku harus berubah haluan yah? Eits tapi aku masih suka melon yang besar bukan pisang -_-"

Taehyung bergidik sendiri membayangkan fantasinya itu.

Sekarang taehyung berjalan menuju salah satu tempat 'bermukimnya' bersama genknya yang sudah sipastikan mereka ada disana dengan alasan yang sama malas ikut pelajaran .

"Eh tae ditolak lagi eoh?"

Minhyuk salahsatu sahabatnya yang tadi menanyakan-mengejek- taehyung karna ditolak lagi.

"Aigoo, pasti karna 'kau itu telalu cantik oppa' hahaha"

Yang tadi itu sungjae, taehyung sungguh ingin menjedotkan kepala besar mahluk yang tengah tertawa mengejeknya.

"Kekekke. Sudahlah tae bukankah sudah terbukti kalau kau itu memang cantik dan seharusnya kau itu bersyukur dan segera menjadi kekasihku"

"Mati saja kau bantet mesum"

"Aih taetae ku marah"

Sumpah taehyung ingin meninju wajah park jimin yang mesum itu.

" ah tae! Daripada kau potek terus, nanti malam aku mengadakan pesta, hitung hitung bisa membuatmu lebih baik mungkin"

Sungjae yang tak tega pada taehyung berniat mengajak pemuda manis itu untuk ikut dipestanya ya walaupun sungjae tau kalo taehyung tak suka tetang pesta. You know lah pesta anak muda.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Dia tau kalau mereka membicarakan pesta pasti itu pesta yang tak pernah 'normal'.

"A-ano"

"Ayolah kapan lagi tae, sesekali saja belum tentu kau bisa berkumpul bersama kita nantinya"

Taehyung menghelai nafas berat, kalau dipikir pikir memang kapan lagi mereka bisa berkumpul disebuah pesta bersama, lagi pula bukankah mereka sudah ditingkat akhir SHS, belum tentu nanti setelah kuliah mereka bisa berkumpul bersama sedekat ini.

"Huftt. Baiklah aku ikut tapi ingat! Aku tak mau kalian ajak aneh aneh dan aku tak akan pernah minum minum seperti kalian."

Taehyung menepuk nepuk dadanya bangga dan hanya didapat tatapan malas teman temannya_-.

"Aish terserah kau saja tae, tapi kau tau minum vodka itu membebaskan bebanmu"

"Nononono and never Minhyuk-a"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip.

At taehyung house.

Kini berdirilah pemuda manis yang gelisah didepan cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri, terlihat pemuda tersebut tengah menggunakan celana jeans hitam yang menunjukkan lekuk kaki jenjangnya dan juga baju hem lengan panjangnya yang berwarna putih dengan garis garis hijau, yang nampaknsangat pas ditubuh rampingnya.

"Cha. Kau sangat tampan kim taehyung, memang tak diragukan lagi, ok pesta aku siap!"

"Eomma aku akan kerumah sungjae ne"

Namja cantik yang dia panggil eomma yang terlihat sedang bereksperimen dengan dapurnya itu menoleh ke belakan dimana anaknya yang manis unyu unyu itu berada.

"Eoh tak makan malam dulu tae?"

Taehyung menggeleng dan segera mengambil sepatunya yang ada di lemari bawah tangga.

"Ani, sungjae mengadakan pesta eomma aku makan saja nanti disana"

"Eh pesta?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut membuat taehyung yang kini memasang tali sepatunya menoleh.

"Waeyo?"

"Kekke ani tumben kau mau datang ke acara pesta"

"Aish eomma kan sesekali aku pergi tak apa"

"Haha iya iya sayang, sudah sana teman temanmu nanti menunggu"

"Hoh ok aku berangkat, anyeong eomma"

Setelah menutup pintu rumahnya taehyung bergegas keluar halamannya dan asal kalian tau sebenarnya rumah taehyung dan sungjae itu dekat hanya tepisah beberapa blok saja.

..

..

.

.

Dari luar pagar saja rumah mewah berlantai dua milik sungjae itu sudah terlihat sangat ramai apalagi ditambah kerlap kerlip lampu dari dalam sana dan sudah bisa diastikan bahwa didalam sangat ramai,

Sekali lagi taehyung menarik nafasnya gugup. Bagaimana tidak dia hampir tak pernah pergi ketempat yang ramai dan bising seperti sekarang ini.

Dia celingukan mencari keberadaan sungjae dan kawannya yang lain.

Disini sangat rami dan sesak taehyung saja sampai bertanya tanya ini rumah sahabatnya atau pub sih?.

Saat matanya melihat siluet teman temannya yang tengah berada di ujung ruangan dan duduk di sofa merah yang mewah itu, segera saja taehyung membawa tubuhnya itu melangkah mendekat, karna tak sabarannya sampai dia menabrak dada bidang seseorang, sungguh taehyung mabuk akan aroma maskulin pria didepannya, tanpabsadar taehyung menikmata moment ini.

"Menikmati pelukanku manis?"

Eh eh.. apa barusan? Pelukan.

Oh bodoh kau taehyung ingat dia itu punya 'pisang' ingat dan kau hanya suka 'melon' okay.

"E-oh mian a-ku menabrak mu"

Saat taehyung ingin melepas pelukan pria didepannya ini.

Dengan tidak elitnya pria itu meremas bokong seksehnya sensual heh read meremas!!.

"Eunghh"

Ups apa tadi dia mendesah? Heol seharusnya kau berontak tae bukan mendesah.

"Kekekke. Kenapa sayang?"

Aish lihatlah sekarang pipinya yang merona itu. Aigo tae mana taehyung yang straight itu eoh.

"AISH SIALAN!"

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenarnya ini ff repost milik temenku yg di wattpad.

karna ada suatu alasan jadi sayang yg melanjutkan sekaligus ngrepos ff ini di sini...


	3. 02

"AISH SIALAN"

"Eoh apa barusan kau mengumpat padaku?"

Wow sekali pria didepan taehyung ini, tak melihatkah ada pria manis yang sedang marah ini.

Jdug! Bruk!.

"Yak! kau menendang pusakaku!"

Eoh tenyata dapat elusan sayang toh dari taehyung.

"Sakitkah? Uhg maaf aku sengaja"

Bukannya menolong taehyung malah pergi begitu saja, eh jangan kawatir karna semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing masing lalu mana pedulin dengan mereka.

"Awas kau namja nakal ku jamanin aku akan mendapatkanmu malam ini"

Setelah taehyung pergi namja asing itu ikut pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teman teman taehyung yang melihat siluet namja manis tersebut langsung tersenyum cerah , ya mereka sedikit tak menyangka bahwa taehyung akan datang juga walaupun mereka sendiri yang memaksanya.

"Tae! kau datang juga akhirnya ku kira tidak"

Taehyung mendudukkan pantatnya disofa samping jimin dengan perasaan yang masih dongkol.

"Memang kau mengundang siapa saja sih disini sungjae-a?"

Tanpa mengiraukan sapaan jimin tadi taehyung malah mengajukan pertanyaan kepada sungjae yang ada diujung sofa.

"Hanya seluruh anak angkatan kita tae waeyo?"

Taehyung berdecak kenapa dia tak perna lihat pria tadi padalah mereka itu satu sekolah.

"Awas saja namja tadi, kalau ketemu akan ku bunuh dia".

Jimin yang berada disampingnya bingung mendengar gumanan taehyung, namja? Nugu?.

"Eh namja? Siapa tae, apa kau baru saja diperkosa?"

Heh helaw! Dasar bantet apa barusan diperkosa_-.

"Gila kau jim! Otakmu kenapa isinya itu semua sih"

"Ehehehe kan aku hanya menebak tae"

"Terserah".

"Hai kawan kawan mau minum? Ini aku ambilkan tadi"

Minhyuk entah dari mana munculnya mahluk absrud ini dengan nampan yang berisi minuman putih pada nampan ditangannya ini.

"Wow minhyuk-ie kau tau saja apa yang ku butuhkan"

Satu persatu dari mereka mengambil minuman dinampan minhyuk, hingga mata mereka terpusat kearah taehyung yang hanya menatap ala blank facenya.

"Err.. tak ingin mencoba tae?"

"Eh apa?"

Akhirnya kambek juga dia dari alam aliennya.

"Iya taetae sayang cobalah ini lumayan loh".

Jimin menyodorkan satu gelas untuk taehyung yang hanya ditatap pria manis itu.

"Haruskah jim?"

"Cobalah dulu tae, benar kata jimin ini lumayan loh"

Akhirnya dia pun mengambil gelas itu walau sedikit ragu.

Teman temannya mulai memperhatikan taehyung lekat lekat mulai dari dia meminum lalu ekspresinya yang sedilit menyerngit.

"Shettt.."

Rasa yang sedikit pahit namun manis merasuki lidahnya hingga terasa hangat didadanya.

"Eumm.. eotte?"

Sediki menimang lalu merasakan rasa dan sensasi baru itu dilidahnya lalu setelah seper secon dia menjawab.

"Ini sedikit aneh sih tapi enak juga"

"Tuhkan apa ku bilang ini itu minuman 'surga' tae"

"Tch lebai kau jim"

Taehyung hanya berdecih, jimin itu orangnya terlalu berlebihan.

'Heum lumayan juga minuman ini, tambah lagi ah'

"Minhyuk-ie aku minta lagi"

Minhyuk mengaga melihat gelas taehyung yang sudah kosong miliknya saja masih separo, anak ini minum vodka disamakan dengan minum cola dasar.

"Astaga tae!, kau tak takut mabuk? Kau itu masih pemula bodoh"

Omelan minhyuk hanya di tanggapi cengiran innocent taehyung.

"Mehh kau meremehkan ku? Seorang taehyung tak akan pernah mabuk"

Taehyung dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi itu pasti sulit dibantah

"Sera lu ae ah_-"

"Ok dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali"

Minhyuk menunjuk kearah selatan dimana disana terdapat bar mini yang memang disediakan oleh sungjae.

"Kau lihat disana? Kau bisa mendapatkan sepuasnya minuman ini disana.."

"Ok bye"

Belum selesai Minhyuk menjelaskan sudah main pergi saja anak itu, aigo ingatkan teman teman taehyung untuk selalu mengingat Taehyung itu hanya gede umurnya saja padahal kelakuan aslinya tak bisa dibedakan dengan anak umur 6 tahun.

"Asdfghjklxcvn ya tuhan salahku apa sih harus jadi teman seorang bocah"

Jimin dan sungjae hanya tertawa kecil melihat minhyuk yang frustasi dibuat taehyung, haha ini sudah biasa mereka lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita beralih keujung lain dari rumah sungjae ini, disana terdapat beberapa namja yang kelihatannya juga sedang asik mengobrol bersama teman temannya, termasuk juga seorang namja tinggi nan tampan dengan surai hitam legamnya yang sekelam malam yang terlihat sedari tadi memperhatikan namja manis yang tengah duduk sendiri dimeja bar dan tengah berbincang dengan bartender.

"Oi jungkook tertarik dengan seseorang eoh"

Minggyu salah seorang teman jungkook melirik kearah namja yang sedari tadi diperhatikan jungkook, seketika dia menyeringai mengetahui siapa objek yang tengah di bidik kelinci licik ini.

"Taehyung, kelas 12-c:1 sahabat dari tuan rumah manis namun sayang dia...

...straight ulung yang ditolak oleh beberapa yeoja dengan alasan 'terlalu cantik' "

Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan jungkook yang seperti itu minggyu menjabarkan apa yang ia ketahui tentang taehyung.

Jungkook yang masih memperhatikan taehyung menyeringai mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh minggyu.

"Hoho tsundere "

"Tch jangan bilang kau ingin mencobanya"

Jungkook mengangguk santai mendengarkan minggyu namun matamya tak pernah sedetikpun teralihkan dari gerak gerik taehyung.

"Aku pasti mendapatkannya".

"Terserah apa maumu jeon memangnya bila aku melarang kau akan mendengar? Tidak_-"

Jungkook yang melihat taehyung yang sudah mabuk itu -walau hanya meminum tiga gelas- berjalan menghamiri dimana taehyung berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hosiki hyung aku minta lagi"

Hoesok bartender yang dipanggil hosiki oleh taehyung itu hanya menggeleng mendengar gumanan taehyung yang sedang mabuk.

"Sudah cukup tae kau itu mabuk dan sebaiknya kau pulanglah tak baik namja manis sepertimu berada siaini dengan keadaan mabuk".

"Aku hik tak mabuk hik, sekali lagi hyung~"

Taehyung yang merengek adalah kelemahan hoseok dan apa boleh buat dia memberikan taehyung segelas minuman lagi.

"Permisi hyung beri aku satu juga"

Taehyung sontak menoleh kesamping kananya yang telah diduduki seorang namja.

"Eoh kau! Namja mesum tadi!"

Jungkook menoleh kearah taehyung yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan mata sayu itu.

Oh man bila kau namja normal mana ada yang tak tertarik dengan anak kucing disampingnya ini,

Mata yang sayu rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan juga bahunya yang sedikit terekspos karana kemeja yang dia gunakan sedikit melorot.

Jungkook sedikit menelan ludahnya. 'Little jungkook sabar sedikit, sebemtar lagi kau akan mendapatkannya'.

"Oh hai taehyung kau mengingatku"

Taehyung yang memang dengan keadaan mabuknya hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya saja toh dia memang sedang ngeblank sekarang.

"Ini jungkook untukmu"

"Terimakasih hyung".

Hoseok memperhatikan dua ekor mahluk dideoannya ini dan terlihat ia sedang berfikir.

"Err.. jungkook maukah kau membawa taehyung pulang? Kalau tak keberatan sih"

Wow apa barusan? Dirinya ditawari untuk membawa mahluk seksi ini.

Keberuntungan memang nama tengahnya.

"Tentu hyung tak masalah"

Hoseok mendesah lega, beruntung masih ada yang mau membawa mahluk ini pulang.

Kalau kalian tanya dimana teman temannya, mereka sudah asik sendiri dwngan pestanya jadi tak akan bisa untuk di ganggu jika sudah begitu_-.

"Taehyung mau pulang bersama ku?"

"Aku hik tak mau, nanti eomma marah hik".

"Kalau begitu kita ke apartement ku saja eotte?"

Seketika Taehyung tersenyum cerah diantara kesadarannya yang mulai dikendalikan alkohol.

"Ayoo!! Aku mau ikut tuan tampan"

Oh my apa taehyung berusaha menggodanya?. Jungkook sudah gemas sendiri dengan taehyung, ingin digigitnya bibir menggoda itu.

"Ok ayo kita pulang"

"Tuan tampan gendong~"

Ingatkan jungkook untuk segera memakan kucing ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang jungkook segera menggendong taehyung ala bridal style yang mengundang pekikan girang orang yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang taehyung dan jungkook tengah berada didalam mobil.

Jungkook tadi sempat frustasi dibuatnya, bagaimana tidak

Ketika kau sedang menahan hormonmu lalu namja yang ada digendongannya ini tak ingin turun dan duduk sendiri, taehyung tetap bersikukuh untuk terus menempel pada jungkook,

Dan beginilah posisi mereka sekarang, jungkook yang ada di bagian kemudi dan taehyung yang berada dipangkuannya dengan posisi menghadap kearahnya.

"Eungghh"

Taehyung mengesekkan bokongnya tak sengaja yang membuat dia mendesah dengan perlakuannya sendiri.

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya asal kalian tau dia sudah hard dari tadi, kalu saja dia tak mengemudi sudah dipastikan hole taehyung akan basah dibuatnya.

Ugh jungkook sudah tak tahan dengan taehyung yang menggesekan bokongnya.

Dia meremas sensual bongkahan bulat itu dengan tangan kirinya dan melajukan perlahan mobilnya.

"Anghss ahh"

Taehyung meremas rambut jungkook gemas, sensasi sentuhan jungkook mampu membuatnya gila dan menginginkan lebih.

"Shit!! Aku sudah tak tahan"

Jungkook segera menepikan mobilnya bila diteruskan berkendaranya yang ada dia bakal mati kecelakan dan tak akan pernah bisa merasakan penisnya yang dimanjakan hole taehyung.

"Wanna play with me little cat"

Jungkook mengecup bibir taehyung yang tengah digigit oleh pemiliknya.

"Please... ride mehhh dadyy~~"

Jungkook menyeringai..

"Wait me babe"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunggh..ouch.. ahh.. "

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir taehyung yang sudah kelihatan bengkak akibat mulut nakal pria di bawahnya yang terus memberikan kiss mark pada dadanya, memainkan niple pink miliknya dengan lihai.

"Eunghh dady~~"

Tangan kanan jungkook meremas butt taehyung yang sudah full naked, dengan jari tangan yang lainnya yang sudah memasuki hole milik taehyung, meng-in outkan secra perlahan..

"Eung ahk ahk pleassse"

Jungkook mendongak menyaksikan wajah taehyung yang mengerang frustasi namun kenikmatan akan sentuhannya.

"Apa sayang? Katakan"

Jungkook menggoda taehyung dengan memainkan jari jarinya yang berada didalam sana..

"Akshhh pleasee... gimme mhoreee.. ride me with yourss dady~~ oh please fuck me harderr likeuuhh youu wantt"

Tanpa menunggu lama jungkook mencium bibir ranum taehyung rakus, saling melumat dan menghisap, mengigit sedikit bibir bawah taehyung yang membuat sang empu mengerang.

Saat dirasa taehyung membuka mulutnya Tanpa pikir panjang jungkook melesatkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat taehyung menjelajahi seluruh bagiannya tanpa ampun.

Taehyung hanya mampu menerang dan mendesah dengan tangan tangan lentiknya meremas rambut jungkook untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya..

Flop.

"Ssttthh"

Taehyung mengerang kesal karna tiba tiba Jungkook melepas jari jarinya.

Jleb.

"AAARRRKKHH.. ahh appo~"

Belum sempat protes tiba tiba holenya disinggahi oleh benda asing yang lebih besar,panjang dan keras namun hangat,

Holenya terasa dibelah dua namun juga sangat nikmat ketika benda tumpul itu mengenai titik spotnya.

"Ssttt kau sangat nikmat~"

Jungkook merasakan penisnya seperti ingin ditelan bulat bulat oleh hole taehyung.

Hole perawan memang tiada duanya.

"Ahh move dady~"

Tanpa aba aba jungkook memegangi pinggan taehyung menggerakkan secara perlahan dan lama kelamaan semakin cepat.

"Ashhh ahk ahh ahh ohh mhooree eungghhh dady~"

Tangan jungkook meremas butt taehyung membuka semakin lebar butt itu dan semakain menghujamkan penisnya didalam sana dengan brutal.

Taehyung mendongak dikala jungkook kembali menghisap dada dan juga lehernya, tangannya pun semakin mencekram rambut jungkook erat,

"Ahk ahk ouhhchh eummm"

"Panggil aku dady disetia desahanmu babe~"

"Ahh yeahh dadyy "

Tubuh taehyung semakin terhentak hentak karna genjotan jungkook yang sangat luar biasa.

"Oucchh dadyy i wanna cummm"

"Together babe~"

Jungkook menarik penisnya kelur lalu memasukkannya kembali dengan satu hentakan.

Jleb.

Crot crot crot.

Jungkook melepas benih benihnya didalam hole taehyung yang kelihatan meluber keluar karna saking banyaknya, milik taehyung sendiri sudah membasahi perut jungkook yang masih tertutup bajunya dan juga memuncrat kearah tubuhnya yang naked.

"Ahhhh hos hos hos"

Nafas keduanya masih saling memburu, taehyung sendiri yang masih afak pusing karna mabuknya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh kearah wajah taehyung yang berada dibahunya, melihat malaikat seindah ini dia tak menyangka bahwa mereka baru saja bercinta,

Sedikit menyisihkan rambut taehyung yang menutupi wajah basahnya akibat keringat.

Sedikit meringis seperti apa nanti reaksi taehyung saat tahu dia telah 'diperkosa' seseorang.

"Ah masa bodo, aku sudah terlanjur menginginkanmu"

Cup.

Jungkook mencium lembut bibir taehyung, entahlah saat tidur dan saat bercinta tadi taehyung sungguh berbeda,

"Tidur yang nyenyak sayang"

Jungkook menyelimuti tubuh yang masih berada diatas pangkuannya ini dengan kemeja yang tadi di gunakan oleh taehyung, tanpa melepas tautan yang berada dibawah sana, ia melajukan mobilnya secara perlahan menuju apartemen miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karna ini sudah masuk tengah malam tak akan ada orang yang melihat jungkook tengah menggendong mahluk telanjang yang hanya ditutupi dengan sehelai kain saja.

Jungkook segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen karna malam ini sungguh dingin kasian dengan taehyung yang bisa dibilang masih naked ini.

Cklek. Dum.

Hufft

Akhirnya sampai juga mereka didalam apartemen,

"Kau itu ringan sekali sih, kalu aku tadi tidak bercinta denganmu danelihat penis mungilmu aku masih ragu kau itu namja atau yeoja, kekekke"

Jungkook terkekeh kecil karna tingkahnya sendiri yang berbicara dengan orang yang sedang tidur.

"Eungghh"

Taehyung sedikit menggeliat saat jungkook menurunkannya diatas kasur, tangan taehyung tak mau lepas dari leher jungkook malahan dia menarik jungkook untuk dijadikan gulingnya.

"Aigoo sebentar sayang kekeke"

Pelan pelan jungkook melepas pelukan taehyung pada lehernya, dia berdiri disamping ranjang untuk menatap lamat lamat wajah taehyung.

"Wajahnya imut, ku abadikan sedikit tak apa kan yah"

Dia merogoh kantung celananya, mencari benda persegi yang tersembunyi disana

Cekrek.

Dia memandang foto hasil jepretannya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum melihat foto taehyung.

"Andaikan kau milikku taehyung"

Jungkook berujar lirih sengan senyum miris membayangkan nanti ketika taehyung bangun mungkin saja namja manis itu membencinya dan dia tak akan bisa memandangi wajah manis itu lagi nanti.

Jungkook meletakkan tubuhnya disamping taehyung, memeluk namja manis itu dari belakang.

"Jaljayo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamar yang dihuni dua mahluk yang saling memeluk tetlihat mahluk manis yang tubuhnya telanjang bulat itu mendusel duselkan tubuhnya kearah namja yang memeluk pinggamgnya erat, menxoba mencaro kehangatan dari tubuh namja itu.

Wajah taehyung sedikit silau karna sinar dari celah gorden kamar, dia semakin mendekatkan wahahnya pada dada bidang jungkook karna dirinya masih mengantuk.

Eh.

Tunggu.

Seseorang.

Memeluknya.

"Eh loh?"

Akhirnya dia sadar kini matanya membola melihat wajah tampan yang persis berada didepannya.

Loh tunggu namja?

Taehyung melonjat kaget dia lantas melepas pelukannya dan sedikit bergeser.

"Loh nugu?"

Saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri dia katet. Lah kok mana bajunya.

Dia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"KYAAAAAA!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

OH APA INI APA INI!?!?

huhuhuhu gak mau bikin ensi lagi ah.. aku merasa gagal TT

Ini ensi pertamaku , aku gak bisa bikin ensi apalagi yang hot kayak yg laen

Maaf maaf gak layang baca inikah? :")

Junghyun suka baca ensi tapi gak bisa bikin :"v

Maap buat yang nunggu tapi malah asilnya gak banget dan akhirnya para readers kecewa..

DAN READERSNIM TERIMAKASIH ATAS REVIEWNYADAN MAAF FF INI TAK SEBAGUS FF AUTHOR LAINNYA


End file.
